


The Rope

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Reed's thoughts at the end of 2.08 "The Communicator."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The rope around my own neck didn't matter. It was as nothing. But the rope around Malcolmâ€™s neck mattered a lot. I felt the weight of that rope. I felt it rub against my skin. 

My heart ached to see the brave, determined expression on his face as the hangman put the noose on. Paired with the vulnerability he had allowed me to see.

It hurt me to watch the hangman place the noose around his neck. My soul ached for all the unfulfilled possibilities. I died a little inside at the realization that his life would end so senselessly.


End file.
